It's Not That Complicated
by RaphandMikey83
Summary: Leo & Donnie think that Mikey & Raph spend a bit too much time "together". But for Mikey? It's just not that complicated. Warning: Turtlecest aka T-Cest, so be warned.


It's Not That Complicated

Mikey couldn't help but lean into the neck of the strong individual that he had wrapped both his legs and arms around during the night, while the baby brother took in the intoxicating scent of his mate. Eyes slowly splitting open as morning approached, the youngster continued breathing in the enticing musk. Slowly.

In. Out. In again, and out again. Each time, he drew longer strokes of breath in order to bask in the scent of Raphael. Giving a slow, yet soft, lick across the pulse that lied within the neck of his hothead, Mikey had to suppress his giggle as a mix of a snort and a moan erupted out of Raph's lungs.

Knowing that it took his brother quite a while to shake the cobwebs out of his slumber, Mikey took another long whiff of his mate's scent. He was doing his best to shake off the churr that was ready to erupt and rev up his hormones into riding his mate Yet Again, before slowly climbing out of the bed that the two shared.

The two took turns as to which room they would stay in for the night. Last night, it just happened to be the orange-banded turtle's room. Although groggy from last night's erotic romp, Mikey couldn't help but feel like he was ready to float out of the room. But the youngster stopped…

Knowing that his stomach was ready to swallow a whole table's worth of goods, and yet his body being greedy to be swallowed up by his bigger brother's warmth and musk that now enveloped his bed, he couldn't help but smile as a thought took place within his head.

"Breakfast in Bed. It would solve both problems. Yes, I am the True Genius of this family. Hidden under the mask of my goofiness, I will Pose and Annoy all those who will get in my way to…"

Snapping out of his thoughts that were a mix of comic book fantasy, action movies, and every day occurrences all wrapped up into one, he could hear his mate rustling some of the blankets. An emerald arm patting slowly, then wandering around, as if trying to find something that should be there while the eyes of the bigger brother were still closed.

Biting his lower lip, Mikey couldn't help but be touched by just how much of a 'softie' Raphie boy was…"Oh Yeah, he Needs Me. Cause I'm Un…Believe…Able."

But, he didn't want his brother to wake up just yet. Mikey wanted to surprise him, to have Raph wake up to not only his Cute Face and Blue Eyes, but to a nice plate of food that would fill both of their nostrils.

Raph's musk + Breakfast Food just sounded like a wonderful mix for Mikey's taste.

Tilting his head to the side, the youngster knew of a perfect way to keep the big guy sound sleep. Especially long enough to take care of business in the kitchen. Tiptoeing and rolling himself back on the bed, Mikey shuffled the blankets down until they just covered the area from the hothead's knees, down to his toes.

Hovering over his mate's slit, the youngster couldn't help but breathe in the musk that was the most potent since their fun last night. Delving his tongue, Mikey lapped the area around the slit, before pushing his tongue slowly inside. Lapping and wiggling his tongue around, Michelangelo moaned softly as the taste of sweat and more surrounded his pink appendage.

Hearing his mate moan in his sleep, Mikey eased out for a bit and leaned up to softly nipple among Raph's jaw line, whispering to him:

"Mmm, just feel it Raph. Shhh, just keep sleeping and feel it."

And with that, his fingers massaged and soothed over the scalp of his brother…a certain move which usually eased his hothead even further into slumber.

With a sniffle and another moan from the one under him, the baby brother smiled as he got back to his work. Easing his finger, he slowly pushed it in and out of his Raph's slit. It was both a sight and a feeling that was truly erotic and just simply Hot to Mikey's senses. There have been times in the past, when both of them had tried this tactic out. There'd been even a few times when he would simply finger his Raph like this…like a man would do for his woman…just to see how long it took before Raph would drop down, or whether he could make his mate cum for him in this specific manner.

Just some of the many things that made Mikey so drawn to his brother. The ability for the bigger turtle to be more open-minded than even Mike imagined, let alone the trust that the red-loving turtle would give to him.

Plus, Raph gave as good as he received. In Michelangelo's eyes, Raph gave better than he ever could. Although, if his hothead heard that, the guy would smack him right upside the head for 'being so stupid'.

Deciding to fil in the back of his mind to "resume and try more of his 'fingering' of his mate at a later date", Mikey knew that he couldn't waste too much time and this would have to be one of the 'quicker ones'. He'd make it up to Raph later.

Leaning down, he pushed his tongue again inside his brother's slit, all the way in until he could feel the tip of his hothead's cock. Giving a few slurps and licks, a satisfying churr eventually bubbled up from Mikey's throat when he felt his Raph's throbbing member slide into Mikey's open mouth.

The guy must have been even more horned up that he had thought. Usually it takes a bit longer for that to happen, although Mikey was honestly fine with it either way. Bobbing his head up and down, Mikey really wanted to take his time tasting and feeling the veins on his brother's cock. To knock off the rest of the blankets and watch how his hothead's toes would curl, or how his legs would spread wider as if they had a mind of their own.

The baby brother twirled the tip of his tongue over the head of Raph's cock, slurping up the bits of precum that was oozing out, before bobbing his head quickly up and down again. Mikey wanted to take his time, but he knew that even Raph would wake up (and stay awake) if he took too long. But he'd make it up to Raph later on today. Or tonight. Or probably both.

Well, more like he'll Want to make it up to Raph later. It's no secret that both Leo and Donnie would label the duo as 'true Nymphomaniacs' with each other, with Donnie adding that him and Raph must have 'Part DNA of a Rabbit'.

But they'd never understand. In fact, what is there TO understand. It's Not That Complicated.

'I'm addicted to Raph. I love his scent when I've gotten him Hot and Bothered. I love his taste, whether it's trickling down my throat with his precum or exploding & filling up my mouth. The way Raph talks to me, moans for me & touches me, or would on So Many Occasions make me cum So Many times that he'd make me pass out. Isn't that what couples do?'

Moaning as more of the taste of precum flowed over his tongue, Mikey's hand went under the blankets and soothed over his hothead's inner thigh, while his other hand joined his mouth in stroking Raph's shaft.

Mikey was thankful that his gag reflex was gone long ago, as he both jerked off and swallowed his brother's cock faster and faster into his mouth. The churrs from his lungs vibrated over the bigger turtle's cock, while Mikey's other hand fondled and stroked his lover's inner thigh.

With the taste and musk of scent of his Raphie-boy filling up his senses, Mikey was almost begging to his brain to make room to jerk off right then and now. The moans that were erupting out of his mate's body wasn't helping matters either. But…

'Breakfast in Bed. Breakfast in Bed. First some head, then breakfast in bed. See, I'm a poet, and I didn't know it. Maybe after Breakfast in Bed, or ooo…DURING Breakfast in Bed! Yes, yes, yes…'

Considering the vigor and energy that he was putting into the blowjob, Mikey wasn't surprised to sense that his brother was going to cum soon. With a moan and a sound of 'Uh huh, Uh huh, Uh huh' that was only meant for himself and his own greedy want of his hothead's seed to explode in his mouth, he quickly swallowed his hothead's member in an erotically smooth manner.

Stroking Raph's shaft, Mikey placed his mouth directly on the head of Raph's cock as he felt the bigger turtle's thigh tighten under his fingers. And with a gasp and a soft yet guttural moan that came out of Raph's lungs, Mikey began drinking and swallowing his hothead's cum that erupted inside his mouth. Jerking and stroking his brother's shaft, Mikey moaned to himself as he continued to swallow and milk every drop of his mate's seed into his mouth and down his throat.

After waiting a minute or two to make sure he had gotten every drop, Mikey slowly released the member from his mouth and tucked his brother's sex back inside his shell. Covering his bro with the blanket they had shared, Mikey couldn't help but giggle at the seemingly satisfied smile that graced Raphie's face.

"Heh, now that's a surefire way to knock you out."

And with a soft kiss, the youngster eased out of the room in order to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Mikey wasn't too surprised to find both Donnie and Leo in the kitchen. It seemed like a common thing more and more for those two to be up before him and Raph.

Giving a handful of 'Hi's' and a smile plastered on his face, Mikey couldn't help but hum to himself while preparing the meal that would soon be enjoyed by him and his lover.

Leo couldn't help but look and study his younger broether.

"You seem very chipper this morning, Mikey."

Mikey couldn't help but shrug and go:

"What's not to be chipper about, oh Leo-San?"

That definitely threw Leo for a loop, before Donatello shared his thoughts (and at the same time, supporting the thought process of his own mate):

"Well, truthfully there is nothing wrong with it, Mikey. You always have been more upbeat than the rest of us. It just seems like that you're, well, even MORE bright in your personality as of late."

And Mikey couldn't help but groan. This was another thing that seemed like an on-going thing. Not just the whole 'Leo & Don calling us Nymphos', but this whole '20 Questions' thing at different times of the day. And frankly, despite his chipper mood, that was One Aspect that he was a bit tired of…

Of course, someone did say that the Direct Approach is the best one.

"Well, oh brothers of mine. It's not that complicated. I Sucked Raphie-Boy Off."

Mikey was saddened that he missed the spit take that Donatello had sent flying.

Leo couldn't help but respond somewhat angrily:

"Michelangelo, do you know the meaning of the word Tact?"

"What's that, you mean like Tic-Tacs?"

Grabbing his head in his hands, Leo groaned as he was ready to explain, but Mikey beat him to the punch.

"Yes Leo, I know what it means. I'm not THAT dumb. Donnie has coffee to drink. I have Raphie to drink. He likes the taste. I like the taste. Coffee gets him going in the morning. Raphie-boy gets Me going in the morning."

Turning around, Mikey eyed the two star-struck turtles who seemed frozen in their tracks.

"And I can't help that I LOVE to Fuck Raph. And Raph LOVES to fuck Me. Yes, we Love Sex. We Love being Kinky. I love Sucking Him Off. He Loves Sucking Me Off. I Love his Scent. He loves the Noises I make. And Vice. Ver. Sa. So, like I said, it's Not That Complicated. Maybe the two of you should try it sometime."

Being both indignant of the remarks and flabbergasted that this was coming out of Mikey's mouth, and not Raph's, Leo was about to answer before Mikey beat him to the punch.

"I can't help that you're such a Big Prude, Leo-boy. Sex. Is. Goooood. Great. Wonderful! Try it out sometime. I know Donnie here is aching for a Lot More than he's getting."

Donnie's eyes widened, ready to explain to Leo that Mikey didn't know what he was talking about. His sex life was just fine! His…

"Donnie, don't even try bro. I've caught you sneaking glances when both me and Raph are doing the Horizontal Tango. Or when Leo '20 Questioned Me' Two Days Ago about what Raph and I were doing, I could see your eyes being more 'Puppy-Dogged' than even Me! And I Especially have noticed you looking at a certain Emerald-skinned, hotheaded brother who, just between you two and me, has the Sex Drive of Fifty Virgin Nerds on a Porn Shoot. And I Love That! Because hey, I actually Like Him! I Like that he Wants Me All the Time. And Shocker, I Want Him all the time too! Oh, and by the way Donnie-boy?"

Walking up to their genius-laden brother, Mikey grabbed one of his cheeks and squeezed…like a Grandmother would do when she hasn't seen her grandson for quite a few months…

"Sorry. The Big guy's Mine. And I'm Very. Very. Possessive."

Turning back on the two, Michelangelo continued to cook a nice size of Bacon and Eggs. He was sure that his two brothers' were silent because they were either trying to process Mikey's 'out of character' outburst & behavior, or because certain 'jealous tendencies' had just erupted just now.

After making sure all was done and perfect, and that the dishes were in the sink for later, Mikey carried the two plates towards his room. But before he left, he stopped and looked at his two brothers:

"Even though Raph and I are the 'weird ones', or the 'nympho ones', or 'the hothead and the baby' while you two are the 'Leader and Brains'…and even though I'm the 'dumb one'…even I can make a good guess that the two of you have a somewhat Sucky Sex Life. Raph and I? Bedrooms. Couch. Shower. Dojo. Rooftops. Movie Theaters. More. All positions. Any positions. Clean. Dirty. Kinky. But do you two even do anything in your bedroom, or does one just meditate and the other reads, and that's your weird language of Sex-A-Rooni? Now, if you'll Exsqueeze, I got a fellow Nympho to feed."

Strutting his feet over to the bedroom where his hothead lied, the other two turtles just contemplated and thought. And thought some more. And even more.

Donnie nervously chuckled:

"Movie Theaters? Huh."

While Leo mused and then narrowed his eyes:

"Looking at a certain Emerald-skinned, hotheaded brother? Huh."

All Donatello could do was blush the brightest red that a turtle could.

And with the right mixture of balance, Michelangelo was able to get both himself & the two plates through the door, while using his leg to kick the door shut. With the sound waking his mate up from Mikey's bed, the youngster apologized with his eyes and quickly slid himself next to his hothead.

"Sorry bro."

Raph shook his head and mumbled, "Hey babe" while softly kissing each corner of Mikey's mouth, before trailing his tongue across Michelangelo's lips.

Raph couldn't help but stretch both his legs and his arms while groaning out a big yawn, all the while eyeing the plates of food that Mikey had brought with him. Looking down at his crotch, then looking up at those 'seemingly innocent' blue eyes, the bigger turtle couldn't help but let out a devilish smirk.

"I know what you did there. Ya knocked me out, didn't ya knucklehead."

"Mmm, of course! Had to hide the surprise of 'Bon Appetite', Raphie-boy."

"I think dat goes 'Bon appetit'. And how many times do I need to tell ya to cut that 'Raphie' stuff out?"

Putting one plate on his hothead's plastron, and another on his own, Mikey wrapped and curled his legs around Raph while slowly leaning in and softly nibbling certain, soft spots on his mate's neck.

"Mmm. Damn Mikey. Think yer even hornier than usual. What's up?"

Mikey just leaned down and looked into those hypnotizing eyes. He eyed the scars which were riddled there from past battles and past circumstances that had Raph saving one of their shells. Over the hard body that was covered by blankets that robbed the beauty of his mate. All the while listening to the growly voice that could send a sensation of shivers up his own shell.

"Simple. First, we need to Eat Up so I can Eat You Up. And two…" leaning down, Mikey gave his hothead a slow, possessive, desire-filled Kiss…

"I Love You."

Mikey could hear the soft comment of 'Ya Big Sap' right after he had whispered those words, as well as the hint of a blush that crossed over his bigger brother's cheeks. And the youngster could feel the beginnings of the both of them teasingly feeding one the other's plate of food.

But the baby brother could also see the tiniest bits of glassy wetness that had permeated his hothead's eyes.

Raph was a Big Softie. He was HIS Big Softie. And Mikey was forever Grateful that His Hothead was his and his alone.

Like Mikey said, sometimes It's Not That Complicated.


End file.
